gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hercules
logo. |image_size = 300px |games = The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony |locations = Westminster, Liberty City |owner = Tony Prince (formerly) |floors = 1 |accessible = Yes |employees = Troy }} Hercules is a gay club in Liberty City that is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV and appearing proper in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The location of Hercules is within the northern edge of Westminster, Algonquin, on Galveston Avenue up the road from Maisonette 9, just east of the Pay 'n' Spray in Purgatory. Description Hercules is one of several Liberty City clubs owned by Anthony Prince, also known as "Gay Tony". The club plays music from K109 The Studio. The club does not exist in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned or Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, as the same location is simply a nondescript grilled storefront with a Hinterland logo on a window (The logo is missing in GTA Chinatown Wars). The website for the club is Herculeslibertycity.com. Unlike Maisonette 9, which is only open at night, Hercules is open 24 hours a day. Events of GTA IV Bernie Crane also first met his current (and secret) boyfriend Bryce Dawkins during a foam party at the club while high on ecstasy. According to the Liberty Tree and Weazel News, the club has been closed alongside Maisonette 9, following revelations of its club goers taking and selling drugs in the premises. The club is also mentioned during the mission "Out of the Closet", by Tom Rivas, who also mentions Tony, the founder of the club. It is also mentioned by Eddie Low. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony The club appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony as a proper location which the player, assuming the role of Luis Fernando Lopez, may visit. Compared to Bahama Mamas and Maisonette 9, Hercules is much smaller in size and less elaborate, its interior consisting only of a hallway with a cloakroom, and a cramped room that serves as a bar, lounge and dancefloor. Because of its compact design, the player can only drink for free from a bar or dance at the club. The club is manned by a doorman named Troy, and its bartender is constantly depicted as a topless, well-toned man who dances around. Hercules is mentioned in the radio station Integrity 2.0. Lazlow and his sidekick Jorge enter Hercules (seemingly unaware that it is a gay club) after being refused entry to Maisonette 9. Gallery Hercules-TBOGT-exterior.jpg|The front entrance of the club. Hercules-TBOGT-interior.jpg|The interior of the club. Hercules ID.jpg|A members pass for Hercules. Hercules_GTACW.png|"Hercules" in GTA Chinatown Wars. Hercules4.PNG|"Hercules" as it appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. Trivia * is a figure in Roman mythology, adapted from the Greek divine hero . This is also reflected by the muscular man in the club's logo, as Hercules was famed for his strength. *Despite being a gay club, Luis can still dance with a heterosexual woman on the dance floor and at least three women always spawn in the club. A few heterosexual men spawn at the club as well. Luis cannot have sex with the woman that he can dance with on the dance floor, even after successfully dancing with her. *In the The Lost and Damned, the player can see the club's exterior, but in the downloadable version, the Hinterland shop and its logo are seen, however, it is still inaccessible to the player. *During multiplayer in TBoGT, it is possible to enter the club, like Bahama Mamas. However, it is usually empty, though sometimes someone can be found at the coat-check, behind the counter. *In Grand Theft Auto V, the club Pitchers has the image of the bodybuilder in its logo. de:Hercules ru:Hercules pl:Hercules Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Nightclubs Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Businesses in Episodes from Liberty City